Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a device, such as a cell phone, with a feedback system that compensates for the capacitance change that occurs when a cell phone is held in the hand or adjacent the head of a user.
Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones, such as mobile phones, have many desirable features that make everyday life easier. For instance, mobile phone can receive emails, text messages and other data for the end user to utilize. Additionally, the mobile phone can send emails, text messages and other data from the mobile phone. The mobile phone typically operates on a wireless network provided by any one of the various cell phone carriers. The data sent to and from the mobile phones require the mobile phone to operate at an increasing number of frequencies to support all of the components and antennas of the mobile phone.
The issue with mobile phones is that when the phone is held in the hand or placed near the ear for talking, the head and hand can affect the device performance by interfering with the antenna. In fact, upon release of one mobile phone where antenna interference was a well documented problem, it was remarked that “You're holding it wrong” in regards to the mobile phone. In other words, simply by holding the phone, the antenna performance worsened. The antenna performance problem has continued to this day.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device and method whereby a user's hand and/or head does not negatively impact the device's performance.